The More Things Change
by Adienna
Summary: New people, new faces, new zones. Seattle Grace is now a warzone of new ideas and conflicts. Find out how the staff of Seattle Grace face the Invaders and what happens next
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lexie walked quickly toward the Resident's locker room, her only thought being on getting home to Mark and curling up on the couch. It had been a hard day and she needed Mark to help her relax. (I just added a little part to help the reader)

In the locker room, she ignored all the orange scrubs in there not wanting to deal with them anymore. They only made her life more difficult, more tedious. If she got in a fight now, who knows when she would see Mark?

After changing out of her scrubs and grabbing her bag, she headed for the front entrance of the hospital; not looking up at anyone going past. They were just blurs to her, nothing more but nothing less. Just metres away from the door, she walked straight into a hard leather clad body and a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her. Automatically, she looked up and wrapped her own arms around him. Finally, she could feel herself beginning to relax and she desperately wanted to lean up and kiss the man she loved.

"Hey," Mark said calmly, pulling Lexie even closer to his chest. He wished silently that they could stay like that forever; holding her tightly in his arms.

"Hi yourself. How was your day off?" Lexie asked softly as she burrowed further into his leather clad chest. He stroked her smooth, brown hair with one hand and hugged her with the other.

Mark smiled down at her as he pulled her in closer. "It was ok. Lonely though. I missed you. How was your day?" As he looked around the familiar front entrance, he frowned. "What's with all the orange?"

Lexie sighed. "Apparently, they ran out of blue scrubs, so the people from Mercy West used their ugly orange ones. Today, today was hard. I was a bitch," She admitted, unable to look at Mark's face. She knew he would be disappointed once he found out about what she had done.

Mark laughed, " You a bitch? Little Grey, you don't even know the meaning of the word." He continued to chuckle and she could feel his chest vibrating with each laugh. It wasn't making her feel any better.

"But I was," She explained, trying to make him see, "There's this resident and she had a notebook and our patient was a criminal. Well, not like the death row criminal; he was only a burglar, but he liked me and didn't like her. So, he stole her notebook and he gave it to me. It was full of all these feel good phrases and I told her I hadn't seen the notebook when she asked me about it. Then I used the same phrases that she had written in her book and she got upset, so she started crying and then I...."

"Lexie," Mark interrupted, "It was a little mean, but not so bad. She just rubbed you the wrong way. Like... Yang rubs everyone the wrong way."

"Mark." Lexie scorned. She was Cristina's friend after all.

"What?," Mark defended, "She does! She can be very scary, at times. Come on, Lex. Did you see Meredith today or your Dad?"

"I saw Meredith this morning. I haven't seen Dad at all yet," she replied, suddenly remembering she needed to visit her father. The poor man was probably very upset she hadn't shown up at all that day.

"Right, much as I'd love to just take you home and do naughty, naughty things to you, you need to go and see your dad. I'll see what Derek's what up to in the mean time. Meet you in Big Grey's room. Ok?" Mark asked, even though he knew his idea was stellar.

Mark kissed her hair as she was still curled into his chest, then put his hand under her chin and tilted her face up to his so he could kiss her tenderly. Lexie moaned and moved her hands up his chest, going up on her tiptoes and deepening the kiss.

"Ok, Lex. We'll continue this at home," Mark whispered, pulling out of the kiss, "You need to see your dad,"

"Right," Lexie sighed, disappointed that the kiss had to end. Already, she was thinking about later that evening.

As Lexie walked away, she noticed four sets of Orange scrubs leaning over the balcony and looking down at the people milling about in the lobby. Lexie, in a much better mood after her Mark fix, just ignored them as her boyfriend steered her towards the elevator.

XXXXXX

April, Reed, Jackson and Charles were standing on the balcony overlooking the front entrance of Seattle Grace. Watching and commenting on each person the past in front of them. The mocked and criticized heartlessly. They would ripe and tare apart any piece of information they could get with the claws they normally left hidden.

April, suddenly spying Lexie leaving, whined, "She's a bitch. She took my notebook and read it."

"April, stop moaning," Reed sighed, "What's in your notebook anyways?" Reed asked curiously, suddenly perking up.

April, who had turned towards Reed when she started to speak, now turned back to watch Lexie. She watched Lexie walk straight into a tall leather clad man. "She's such a klutz. Look at her!" April pointed towards Lexie, and the others followed her finger; staring too at Lexie.

April laughed. But, it shortly ended as the man Lexie bumped into wrapped his arms around her. April was even more surprised when instead of backing quickly away, Lexie looked up and wrapped her own arms around him.

Reed's eyes were glued to the man while Charles and Jackson continued to just look at the couple below.

"Who is that?" Reed asked, her eyes widening with curiosity.

Charles smirked and looked at April. "Yeah, she's a klutz and a bitch but she's hot and taken. What do you think, Jackson?"

Jackson looked back at Charles, smirking himself. "Ah, a challenge. Nice," came the reply.

All four continued to stare at the couple each thinking there own thoughts. Maybe this merger might be more fun than they had previously thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lexie left her dad's room to met Mark feling calmer and happier than she had when she left the locker room earlier this evening. Currently the only thought on Lexie's mind was getting to Meredith's room, and finding Mark

"Hi Mer." Lexie smiled at her sister as she entered the room. Her smile fell as she looked around the room at Meredith, Christina and Alex. "What's wrong? What did those orange idiots do?" she asked with a frown.

"Izzie got fired and she left. She left me. Izzie left me." Alex answered her, his face falling as he kept repeating it over and over again. "She left me."

Lexie closed the door to the room, moved to the window and drew the blind. She walked over to Alex and put on hand on his shoulder "Izzie loves you. Alex. She'll be back. Did she say where she was going?" Lexie said sympathetically.

"Tell me wehre she was going." Alex laughed cynically. "She didn't even tell me she was leaving. She left me a note. A damn note. I braved bears and a lack of hot water for her and she didn't even say goodbye." he snapped at Lexie. She felt a little bit hurt by his rude comments, but she quickly let it go.

Derek and Mark stopped laughing when they walked into Meredith's room. Meredith and Christina were staring at the tv while Lexie stood beside Alex who was muttering almost to himself. Lexie was white as a sheet and saying nothing. A feat which without the quiet of the room would still have worried Mark a little and with the silence in the room worried him a lot. Lexie was rarely this quiet unless she was really really upset and just couldn't find the words to express herself and that was something that didn't happen often.

Derek and Mark walked over to Meredith and Lexie scared to ask either sister what had happened for fear of disrupting the fragile balance of the room.

Mark stood beside Lexie and put a hand on her shoulder and whispered. "What's wrong?... Lex" He could feel her shoulders trembling slightly, as if she was about to burst into tears any second.

"Izzie got fired today and left. She left Alex a note." Lexie whispered back turning her face towards Mark's hand on her shoulder. Just him being this close, his smell was making her relax a little.

Lexie gave Alex a hug. "If you need anything give me a call. Ok" she whispered to Alex. Then she moved away from Alex and grasped Mark's hand as she walked over to Meredith's bed. Lexie looked at Christina. Confusion and a swarm of thoughts swam through Lexie's brain "Christina. Are you all right?" Lexie asked when she got no reply from Christina she looked at Meredith who just shook her head.

"Derek, Meredith. I'm taking Lexie home. Is there anything you guys need" Mark asked quietly as if he would break the others if he spoke too loud.

Meredith stayed silent. She would only glance from Lexie to Alex to Christina to the TV. It was Derek who spoke, "I'm going home," he answered simply, shrugging his shoulders, "These three need to be alone. A lot has happened over the past few days. Although, someone should probably tell Hunt Christina's here."

"Ok. I'll find Dr Hunt and tell him she's here and I'll tell him why to so you don't have to do it. I'll see you all tomorrow." Lexie addressed her final comment to the entire room but only recieved nods from two of the occupants. Alex kept muttering and was staring at the floor. He didn't even bother to look up. As Lexie walked towards the door she grasped Mark's hand tighter. Almost afraid that he'd be gone if she let go of his hand, as if he'd disappear like smoke like Izzie seemed to have done.

As Mark and Lexie left the room they closed the door behind them. Lexie stopped, moved closer to Mark and wrapped her arms around him. "Why does it feel like Izzie died? She didn't. She's still alive she just left. But they are all devastated in there. No one knows where she is. If she's taken her meds with her. Oh god, what if the cancer comes back and she's not seeing her doctor....." Lexie rambled on until Mark interrupted her.

"Lexie, Stevens is a good doctor. She knows how to look after herself. She's not going to fade away and she'll come back. Now we are going home, but first I'm going to go to Joe's and get food for us." Mark replied keeping his arms wrapped around Lexie kissing her hair as he spoke quietly to her.

"We have to find Dr Hunt first."Lexie answered. Still not looking up from where her face was buried in Mark's chest again. Not wanting to leave the safety of being surrounded by him and protected from everything that was going on at the moment. Izzie leaving Alex was a shock and Alex reacted predictably he wasn't as hard as most people seemed to think. A little like Mark in that respect, if he let someone in they could break him and it looked like Izzie had done just that. Christina had shocked Lexie when she entered the room, her eyes red, not speaking to anyone, not even Meredith. She'd never seen brash Christina look so broken. That was what scared her the most. If Christina could look that broken then no one was safe from the hurt that other people could inflict on you by caring for them. As Lexie walked beside Mark looking for Dr. Hunt she wondered if anything would ever be the same again or if they would just keep on going from crisis to crisis with no breaks in between.

Mark was worried. Lexie was always a touchy person he didn't mind that at all. It was her way of letting him know she was thinking about him and he like it. He liked having someone who was thinking of him, but she was also a chatty person and right now she wasn't saying anything. He never would have thought there would be a day when he would be worried because she wasn't talking but he was because he didn't know what she was thinking and that was bad.

Once they reached the ER, Mark looked around for Owen. He found him over by one of the patients beds with one of those orange scrub idiots beside him. Mark didn't let Lexie's hand go as he walked over to Owen. "Hunt, Yang's in Big Grey's room. You may want to go and see her or at least give Derek a break. He's in there with Big Grey, Yang and Karev and I think they've taken avoidance to the next level." Mark told him quietly knowing that none of the residents would want the orange idiots to know what was wrong.

"What's wrong? Christina was a bit upset earlier but she hasn't been seen since. I meant to go after her but I've been busy." Owen replied not being as careful as Mark was about the orange scrub clad person beside him. This time it was Lexie who spoke. "You." she said pointing at the orange scrubbed person listening in beside Owen. "You. Leave. This is private. Go now. Leave." she said slightly menacingly. The Mercy Wester beside Owen must have started to fear for his life as she continued to glare at him as he left quickly and quietly.

Mark smiled. That was his little Grey she'd be fine. She was in protective mode. He knew how to deal with this. Owen on the other hand looked like he'd been slapped he'd never heard that tone of voice come from Lexie Grey. "You." Lexie continued pointing at Owen. "You. Go to Meredith's room. Go see Christina. Do not let any orange idiot get in your way. Go now. Izzie got fired. She left. Alex is in bits and Christina looks like she's been crying for hours. Get up there now. Take her for a drink get her some food. Do the same for Alex? I need to go home now. There is to be no orange scrubbed person near that room in any capacity. Got it." Lexie glared at Owen some more and Mark was slightly amused to see the big burly surgeon look at Lexie like she'd grown another head. Mark was even more surprised when after Lexie had finished her speech she turned him around and headed for the exit. No prisoners were being taken at the moment. Little Grey wanted to go home and that's what was happening.

Lexie was a little shocked at herself. She did not like the side of herself that she'd shown today. What she'd done to Reed was inexcusable? She knew what it was like to be new she should have been more tolerant she needed to step up and kill those Orange idiots with kindness and where did she get off speaking to an attending like that. She should not have said that. Should not have done that. It was wrong.

Mark stopped Lexie walking and turned her towards him. "Stop thinking so loud. And stop beating yourself up. You did the right thing. Owen needed to know where Christina was and why he needed to be there for Derek's sake as much as Christina's. And I'm impressed by the way you handled the orange evesdropper. That was quite a glare. Almost as good as mine."Mark smirked. "Maybe I'm rubbing off on you. You were almost terrifying." Mark teased.

"Stop it." Lexie said slightly smiling. Mark always knew what to say to make her smile. "I'm not turning into you. Just those invaders didn't need to know and they don't need to be there either. Now let's go home. I believe you promised me something earlier." Lexie smiled as she reached up to kiss Mark. "I'm sure I don't need scrubs once we get home."

"Little Grey. When we get home you won't even need underwear."Mark whispered while blowing gently into her ear. Lexie shivered. She loved when Mark did that. It made her so horny, so wanton. He loved when she took control and with that in mind she took control. Lexie grabbed Mark's hand and started to walk quickly towards home. "You home now." she said huskily. Mark's smirk widened. Little Grey was taking charge. Now this would be fun. Lots and lots of fun.

"But Lexie I'm supposed to get food to feed you." Mark said with a smirk as he attempted to steer Lexie towards Joe's but she wasn't having any of that.

"I don't need food and if your that determined to feed me. You can go back out again later. Anyway I still have ice cream and chocolate sauce which I really have to finish tonight. I don't think Joe's has the menu I have in mind." Lexie said as she smiled up at him.

"Oh and what type of menu did you have in mind." Mark smirked. He was happy to see Lexie smiling and horny after the white faced person he had seen earlier that evening.

"It's almost like a banana split. But you don't need any dishes." Lexie smiled at Mark's face which had taken on a blissful look. Neither of them spoke another word as they almost ran up to there flat. In an effort to get as close as possible to each other.

As the elevator doors closed Mark pulled Lexie close into him and walked her backwards towards the wall of the elevator. "Come here you. I think you need a proper kiss" Mark growled as he reached his hands underneath Lexie and lifted her up against the wall of the elevator, then kissed her hard and deep. Lexie wrapped her arms around his shoulders one of his hands snaking into his hair and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her mind slightly numb from the delicious feeling of Mark's hands underneath her, his tongue in her mouth, the only other thought she had was why the elevator was taking so long. Maybe they should have taken the stairs after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lexie woke up to the familiar sound of rain and the feel of Mark's arms wrapped around her, his chest pressed against her back, and his chin resting on the top of her head. She had gotten so used to sleeping wrapped up in Mark's arms that when either of them were on call she couldn't sleep.

As Lexie stirred in his arms Mark woke up and kissed the top of her head "Good morning." he smiled.

Most people only ever saw the smirk or the mischief in his grin, Lexie however loved the smile he gave her when he woke up, it was gently, mischievious, caring and made her incredibly horny. "Good morning" Lexie replied as she turned to face and her lips brushed his upper arms.

Mark bent down to kiss Lexie and she kissed him back hungrily. Lexie smiled as Mark broke the kiss.

"What time is it?" Lexie asked.

Mark turned slightly to look at the clock. "It's four."

Lexie kissed him again, then left the bed heading for the bathroom. "Well, time for a shower. Want to join me"

Mark all but lept from the bed growling. "You, wench. Get in that bathroom."

At this Lexie runs for the room in question giggling.

Later that morning Marka nd Lexie walked into Seattle Grace Hospital holding hands.

"Lex, no worrying about that Mercy person. You are the best, you always have been." Mark said with a smile as they reached the residents locker room.

"Yes Mark." came the reply with a slight smile.

Lexie turned and gave Mark a kiss and as she pulled away from him, he grabbed her pulling her in for another kiss.

Behind the couple came a couple of the Mercy West residents. April, Reed, Charles and Jackson didn't know who the couple blocking the door; but when clearing there throats didn't work Charles banged into the man's back.

Mark pulled Lexie to his side as dhe turned around and looked at the man behind him.

"Excuse me." Charles grinned "Wow, steamy. Grey. So who's the squeeze."

"Rude. Aren't you. Lex hush up. He'll find out who I am. Talk to you soon." Mark smirked as he walked away. I'll teach him a lesson. He should do his homework properly. Mark only hoped that Lexie would get the message. He quickly texted his plan to her and hoped she was still feeling a little bad and would go along with him.

The four Mercy Westers entered the locker room giggling. Lexie was standing outside the door watching Mark walk away. She was wondering what Mark was up to he had that smirk that meant he was up to no good. As she went into the locker room she got a text message from Mark "Don't say who I am. Please". Lexie frowned he was definitely up to something, well at least it'll be entertaining. I hope it's entertaining and not just mean.

"So Lexie. Who's the cutie?" April questioned.

"Well, lets just call him McSteamy." Lexie smirked in a way that would have reminded Derek of Mark had he seen it and possibly would have slightly scared him too.

The residents went to the pit and started there shift. Lexie was dealing wtih a patient when Mark walked in. He looked at Lexie and winked. Then he went over to Charles. "You called for a consult." he asked.

Charles looked a little non plused he had no idea when he made his move that morning that he was attachking a doctor and jusging from the blue scrubs an attending. "Yes. This woman ...."

"Just leave the chart kid. I can read." Mark replied.

"I'm a doctor, don't call me kid." Charles answered frowning.

"You are, are you! Well, you haven't proved it to me yet, kid. So scurry on you must have work to do." Mark replied with a smirk.

Lexie was standing close enough to hear the conversation and she grinned. Mark seeing that she was watching winked at her discreetly.

Charles was angry. He had never been spoke to in that way. Who did that dickhead think he was? Calling him a kid. Just because he's old. Doesn't mean I'm a kid? I'll be a lot more successful than some has been who's working here. Charles went over to Olivia. "Do you know who that guy over there is?" he asked her pointing Mark out.

"You don't know who that is. Have you been living under a stone? That's Mark Sloan. He's the head of Plastics here. He has something of a rep here. He's really hard to work with. Try and get on his good side." Olivia replied with a smile as she walked away.

Charles stood completely still in shock. Holy Hell. Now what was he supposed to do. He needed to talk to one of the Seattle Grace people and find out how to make this right. This could really affect his standing here and that was one thing he didn't want to do. He saw Alex across the room and went over to him. "Karev, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"What? Make it quick." Alex scowled.

"Well, I was wondering about Dr Sloan in Plastics. What do you know about him?" he asked.

"What do you mean what do I know about him? He's one of the best Plastic Surgeons on the East Coast, he has performed several very heavy procedures including a complete face transplant and a voice box transplant. He's going out with Lexie Grey and is friends with Dr Shepherd who is married to Meredith Grey, Lexie's sister. Why do you want to know?" Alex smirked. He had a fair idea that Charles had done something silly either with a patient or against Lexie. Either way Mark was not going to let either fall by the wayside. This invader was definitely in over his head.

"So, hypothetically if someone had bumped him while he was kissing his Grey, and then teased Grey about it. Would that be a bad thing?" Charles asked apprehensively. He hoped this wasn't that bad. That Dr Sloan had a sense of humour. Unfortunately, the look on Alex's face took away what little hope he had of that.

"You did what? Oh hell, you are so dead. He's known for making interns cry and even a few residents. He does not tolerate fools lightly and I think he may just think your a fool. This is going to be fun." Alex laughed. Man, this guy is an idiot. The only way it could be worse was if he was hitting on Lexipaedia. Now that would be something to see. I wonder how Sloan would react to that.

Lexie had been watching Charles from her vantage point across the Pit. She had seen him talking to Olivia and his face go pale. It was a surprise to her when he went over to Alex but on seeing his face fall even more and Alex almost break his ass laughing. She assumed that he'd found out some stuff about Mark. I wonder which parts he found out about. Lexie looked over at Mark who smiled at her again and went on to continue her work. She'd find out later. Either Mark would tell her or else the gossip mill would. One or the other would let her know what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mark had enjoyed the look on whatever his face's face. He absently noted that he should probably come up0 with a name from him. After all it wasn't like Mark was going to call him by his real name, it was only a select few he ever called by name, a few residents, big Grey, Yang, Karev and Lexie of course. Maybe Chipmunk would be a good name for him. He needs to do his research about his bosses and show respect. Yeah Chipmunk was a perfect name for him.

As Mark finished the suturing he smiled at the woman. "One of the other doctors will be back to check on you." He smiled.

"Karev, how are you doing?" Mark asked.

"Working. So what did you do to Percy."

"Whose Percy?" Mark answered.

"You know Mercy Wester who is looking after that patient over there."

"Oh you mean Chipmunk." Mark smiled.

"Chipmunk. I like that. Mind if I use it?"

"Not at all. It is going to be part of his learning curve and my revenge for his lack of knowledge and preparation. Imagine not knowing who I am. I mean really." Mark shook his head in disbelief.

"Yea. Real shame. Did you need something else?" Alex asked.

"Can you find Chipmunk for me?"

"No problem. It might even be fun." Came the reply.

Alex had a smirk on his face as he looked for Chipmunk. Mark Sloan had a well deserved ego, a hatred of stupid interns and apparently a hell of a sense of vengeance that could be hilarious to watch.

Lexie was up on the ward checking on her patient when someone bumped into her. As she bent t pick up the chart she had dropped someone else knelt beside her.

"Hi. I don't know if we've been introduced. I'm Jackson."

"Hi. I'm Dr. Grey."

"Look we have to work together, why don't we go for dinner or a drink."

"Sorry. I have a boyfriend. I don't cheat." She replied as she stood up.

"How is he going to know. He can't understand the hours you need to work not like I can." Jackson answered.

"Who do you think you are? You can't just go around and proposition people. Do you have no decency?" Lexie stored off never once looking back. If she had she would have seen Reed join Jackson

"Looks like you struck out. If you managed to get her. I'm going after the boyfriend. Deal."

"Deal."


End file.
